Spare the Love, Spoil the Child
| image = Image:Rdr_spare_love.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Marston Ranch | end = Marston Ranch | prereqs = Wolves, Dogs and Sons | giver = Jack Marston | location = Nekoti Rock | rewards = None Given | previous = Jack Marston mission strand: Wolves, Dogs and Sons | next = Abigail Marston mission strand: Old Friends, New Problems and Uncle mission strand: A Continual Feast }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John's stories about hunting grizzly bears has gotten the better of Jack, as he's gone up into the mountains to hunt one down. John needs to get up into the pass and help his son. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Follow Rufus to find Jack atop Nekoti Rock. *Rescue Jack from the bear. *Ride back to Beecher's Hope with Jack. Mission Details Mount your horse and follow Rufus up into the mountains for about 10 minutes. Once you reach the top of Nekoti Rock, you'll enter a cutscene showing a injured Jack hiding from a bear. You'll have to kill the bear, lock on to the bear's head several times with dead eye and fire away. After doing so, Jack will mount your horse, and you'll take him home to the ranch. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Abigail, Jack, Rufus or Uncle. *Kills his own horse. *Abandons the area, Rufus or Jack. *Loses sight of Rufus. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Known Glitches ::Main article: Glitches in Red Dead Redemption *After the player kills the bear that mauls Jack and enters the cutscene where you help him onto the horse; a copy of Jack can still be seen standing behind the rock from the previous cutscene. Also, another copy of Jack is seen in the background of the final cutscene of the mission. *On the ride back home, Jack may not speak at all. Subtitles appear on the screen from when he's supposed to be talking, but no sound is heard. John can be heard perfectly. Jack's voice can't be heard until the final mission cutscene. *In the opening cut scene of the mission, Jack can be seen walking from the barn towards John and Uncle as Uncle says he is off chasing grizzlies. *Sometimes at the begining of the mission Rufus will not move, just walk over him to move him then he will start to move. Trivia *This mission name is a reference to one of the first missions in the story : Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit. In the same spirit as Old Friends, New Problems and New Friends, Old Problems) **Spare The XXX, Spoil the XXX is a known saying, but changed multiple times. As seen in Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit or Spare the Love, Spoil the Child. **During the rescue part of this mission, it is possible to see Jacks mauled horse. It is the same as the uncut horse "Zombie Horse. Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player